Skyr
Skyr is a dimension like the Skylands. Being far up in the skies, it has a teal tint of color and it has a vast majority of animals, exotic terrain, majestic structures and The Luxillian Dragon overseeing it all. Here is a list of all the current features Mobs 'Passive:' Flying Squirrel: These squirrels jump around from tree to tree or glide to the ground and walk around. They are passive and when you kill them they drop Squirrel Meat and Nuts (All items will be listed later). They are instantly killed (got half a heart hp). Floating Cloud: These are small clouds that are floating around peacefully, doing nothing. Just like a squid. When you kill them they drop Aeir Powder. 'Neutral:' ' ' Blue Slimes: These are just like slimes, except they have a blue tint. When you kill them, they drop Blue Slimeballs. Flying Jellyfish: These behave much as wolves. They float around in Seaweed (more info later) in packs and when you attack them, they attack you with their whole pack. They do half a heart of damage every 1 second for 3 seconds (does not stack). You can tame these with Blue Slime, and they behave just as wolves. When you kill them they drop an Electric Coil. 'Hostile:' Hawk: These creatures fly around in the sky, and when you get too close they ' ' will nose dive you or 3 damage. They have 2 hearts of health and can easily be killed. They usually fly alone. Drops feathers. Special Rule - Nighttime mobs At night time every mob becomes corrupted and will ALL become hostile and some will have special abilities (Nothing changes with hawk) Flying Squirrels: Will shoot nuts at you for 0.5 hearts and when you get too close they will jump at you, attacking rabidly for 3 hearts of damage over 2 seconds. Floating Cloud: Will shoot lightning at you for 3 hearts of damage and can trap you if you get too close. Blue Slimes: Will be able to shoot slime at you poisoning you for 0.5 hearts of damage every 2 seconds for 6 seconds. Jellyfish will become hostile, hawks will remain the same (Can and will probably be changed later) Structures The Floating Islands: This "dungeon" is a series of small, random generated islands floating around connected by bridges of solified light (More about that in the ores/blocks section). On each island there will be chests and a mob spawner. Temple of the Skies: 3 tall temples on top of the biggest mountains in Skyr. It is here where the 3 great Tornados were sealed and it will be here you fight them. Terrain Floating Trees: The floating trees are like a little island of trees, usually consisting of a 2x2 - 3x3 block of logs surrounded by leaves. They are found everywhere in Skyr. The logs, leaves and planks have a blue tint. Pomegranate Bush: These consists of leaves (Not the same as tree leaves) and when you break them, they have a chance to drop Pomegranates. Cyan Flowers: Normal Flowers, just cyan. Skyweed: This looks and behave a lot like seaweed. About 4 stalks of flexible stalks of Skyweed stand around in big groups. When you stand inside them, they slow you just like soul sand. Jellyfish spawns in them. Ores and Blocks (NOT YET FINISHED) Lux Ore: This ore will be found all around in Skyr. It is about as common as iron and when you break it, it will drop Lux Powder. Luxillian Block: This is a block of solified light. Made from the Lux Powder, it is a bright light with slight transparency. It is made from Lux Powder. Nickel Ore: The Nickel ore is, much like the Lux ore, an ore you can find all around Skyr, thought it is a bit rarer (about as rare as gold). When smelted you get Nickel Ingot. Granite: Granite is a form of hard stone. It spawns in giant veins all around Skyr and is a base resource. It is used to make Granite Tools. Corrupted Stone: This looks like usual stone at daytime but when night falls, the stone becomes corrupted. When you mine it, it will drop Corrupted Seeds. Items Squirrel Meat: This drops from squirrels and heals you 0.5 hearts raw and 1.5 hearts cooked. Nuts: This drops from squirrels in chunks of 2 - 5. They are throwable, but deals no damage. Used to lure mobs. Can be cooked into Baked Nuts that heals you 1 heart. Aeir Powder: This powder drops from the Floating Clouds. You can use them to make Aeir Boots which will negate/reduce fall damage (More uses will be implemented later). Electric Coil: Drops from Floating Jellyfish. Used to make Electric Whip. Electric Whip: The Electric Whip serves like a Fishing Pole, only when you catch a fish, they are instantly cooked. Also serves as a weapon dealing half a heart each second for 3 seconds. Crafted like a fishing pole, but with Electric Coils instead of string. Blue Slimeball: Drops from Blue Slimes and are used to tame Jellyfish. Can be combined with a regular Slimeball to create 2 blue will be implemented later). Pomegranade: These fruits drops from Grenade Apple Bushes and heals you for 3 hearts of health. Can be crafted into a Grenade Apple. Grenade Apple: Crafted using Grenade Apples and Gunpowder, you can throw these and they will deal damage to everyone within range of the explosion. Behave just like a Ghast Fireball. Lux Powder: Drops from Lux Ore. Can be crafted into Luxillian Block and Luxillian Torches. Luxillian Torch: Crafted from sticks and Lux Powder, this torch is a little brighter than the regular torch. Besides that; normal torch. Flute of the Winds: Drops from the Tornado and is used to lure the Luxillian Dragon down from the skies and can also be used to instantly tame any mob. Granite Tools/Sword: Basic tools of the Skyr. Made from Granite and Sticks. Exactly the same as stone. Corrupted Seeds: Drops from the Corrupted Stone. You can plant it on any block, and it will poison every mob (including the player) in a 1 block around it. Will slowly corrupt the blocks around it, starting with the one being planted on, converting them into Corrupted Stone. Nickel Ingot: Made when you smelt Nickel Ore. Can be crafted into Electromagnet. Electromagnet: Crafted using Nickel Ingot, Lux Powder and Electric Coil, the Electromagnet is a rather peculier item. When R is pressed it will switch to either blue or red. When right click is held down, the item will affect all nearby entities with magnetic effects corresponding to red or blue while draining durability. Red: When the Electromagnet is red, it will attract all nearby entities, including mobs, items, minecarts and so on. Blue: When the Electromagnet is blue, it will repel all nearby entities, including mobs, items, minecarts and so on.